The Shinigami Game
by PopTheTop
Summary: Shinigamis had a greater foe.Shinigami Hunters.Chisuke and Anna have arrived in Karakura town.And Soul Society only takes them seriously once a certain Shinigami is killed. Pairing undecided.
1. 1: Anna's POV

_Shinigami claim that they are there to protect the spirits, but by killing off the hollows do they not see they're hypocritical behaivors? They are killing spirits that they can save being killing the hollows. It is our duty to finish off Shinigamis, and to purify the world. Quincy, Bounts, Shinigamis, Espadas, Vizards, all are our enemy, and all need to parish into nothingness. We have the powers to turn Hollows into mere souls, purified once again. We have ways that the Shinigami disreguard. We are Shinigami Hunters. We will take down all that dare to go against us and those who side with them... This is our way... and this is who we are..._

I heard the yawn of my companion slip again. "QUIET!" I snapped at her again. "All you ever do is yawn! Stop it! What makes you so god damn tired?!"

"Anna-san, maybe it's the fact that we do nothing...We haven't encountered a Shinigami in months..." Chisuke whined.

I grabbed my bag and gribbed it tighter, "You're impossible. I hope you realize that." I said coldly as I walked ahead of her. I suddenly stopped and so did Chisuke, both feelling the presence. "It's a hollow..." I said turning and facing her. "It's time..." I said looking up to the full moon. "We will meet you, Shinigami..."

Name: Yamitsuki Anna, Age: 16, Hair: Blonde. Eyes: Green. Occupation: Shinigami Hunter.

Name: Sugoi Chisuke, Age: 15, Hair: Black, Eyes: Brown. Occupation: Shinigami Hunter.

"Release all evils of this being, and come to the light. With this bestowed upon you, may you be freed." I said as Chisuke kept the Hollow bound. A light appeared as I opened my eyes, them glowing as the light reflected into them. The hollow was restored to a human soul, and all other souls it had eaten were restored as well. "Now please, all come near." I called as they all gathered around. There was about six of them. "Chisuke, would you do the honors?"

"Go to Soul Society and live prosperously. With this given to you, travel as you like, and let the light guide you. May you be freed." Chisuke said as a door appeared and they were all guided through it.

"You're getting a lot better, Chisuke." I commented. It had been three months since we first started traveling together, and it had taken me two weeks to recover over my latest lost; Daisuki. He was my old partner, but was killed at the hands of a Shinigami. The Shinigami I will never forget his face, or his name: Tutasi Ren, of the sixth squad. "The Shinigami should be appearing in a minute, be prepared."

She nodded and I let my eyes scan around as my gaze landed on two very confused looking Shinigamis. "Found you..." I said lowly as I walked over to them. "Shinigamis!" I called and Chisuke was beside me. "Prepare to die!" I said as I pulled out a katana.

"Who are you?" The orange haired asked me.

"Yamitsuki Anna: Shinigami Hunter!" I said clearly. "Speak of your name. I like to record those that I kill."

"Kurosaki Ichigo: Substitute Shinigami. And I don't think you'll be writing my name down anywhere." He said cockily.

"We'll just have to see about that." I said annoyed with this Shinigami's cockiness. They were all alike, thinking they were the best. "Now, prepare to die, Ichigo!" I said charging at him, and engaging into a battle.

"You don't expect to win with a regular katana, do you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Give him your sentence, _perfruor_." I said calling my katana's name. They were not zanpakuto's, but similar. They were called _gladius_. _Perfruor_ morphed into a long thin sword with a crooked ax looking thing at the end. "This is where it's over, shinigami." I said as I brought my _gladius_ infront of me into fighting stance. He deflected my attacks, not attacking back once, not like I gave him an opening too.

He pushed me back, and I skidded to a hault. "I don't have time for you right now!" He said, and my eyes narrowed. "I have a job to complete and playing around with you isn't helping me one bit."

"We don't toy around, shinigami." I said standing up straight. "Those who don't take us seriously get the worse of death." I said not letting my eyes off him. I then jumped up into the air, feelling theatened as a spiritual arrow soared through the spot that I had been standing. I landed and looked over to the owner. "Quincy!" I said shocked that there were any left.

"Ishida!" Ichigo called spotting his compainion.

A Quincy and a Shinigami in corporations with eachother? This would be dangerous in Karakura Town. I had no experience fighting a Quincy, so this would call for rethinking. I looked over to Chisuke and we both nodded, using shunpo to escape. It would rise to become to dangerous if we stayed with a quincy around.

"What was that?!" Chisuke asked, naively.

"They are what's called a Quincy." I said engraving his face into my head. "Looks like we hit jackpot here in Karakura..." I said with a wicked smile on my face. I couldn't wait to face them once again. Only now I knew what they had. All I'd have to do is study up on Quincy's now. One little Quincy can't do that much harm. "Chisuke... get me my notebook."

"Right!" She said digging through a bag she had on her back as we headed off. "Here."

I opened it up, "Quincy...Quincy... who might know a bit about Quincy's...AH!" I rolled my finger down to one person that would know a bit about Quincy's. "Chisuke... We're going to make a small house call." I said a smile rising on my face as I looked at the name below.

An ex shinigami: _Urahara Kisuke_.


	2. 2: No One's POV

"Shinigami hunters, eh?" Yoruichi said as they sat around the table. "I haven't heard about them in years. I thought they all died out."

"Apparently not." Rukia said, thinking. "You don't think they're that strong do you?"

"They obviously aren't if they're not that many of them." Ichigo commented.

"Well, Ishida is the last Quincy, and look how strong _he_ is." Rukia pointed out.

"I'm right here, I hope you realize." Ishida commented pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose.

"Well, there's at least two of them still around, so they have to be stronger than the Quincy's." Ichigo said. "Or else there would be only one."

"I'm right here..." Ishida said, thinking about giving up.

"Well, it doesn't matter how many there are. We can't just take them lightly. I'm going to head back to Seireitei and find out word on what to do." Rukia said, standing up. "I'll see you Monday at school."

"Right, see ya." Ichigo said as everyone said their good-byes to Rukia. "So Urahara-san, what do you know about Shinigami Hunters?"

"Years ago, when I was a captain in Soul Society, Shinigami Hunters appeared a lot, claiming we were the bad guys." Urahara started to explain. "And I'm pretty sure Ukitake and Kyouraku both remember the times as well... They were a dark times were Shinigami's were told to kill off humans." He sighed, remembering the horrors of those nights.

__

"RAHHHHHGGG" The yells echoed in his mind as Shinigami's attacked them.

"But these two girls, one had a zanpakuto...she called it _gladius_." Ichigo told him.

"Arrancar have similar zanpakuto's, correct?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, so do Shinigami Hunters. Each is different. _Gladius_ is what they call them. It's from the latin language, meaning sword." Yoruichi said glancing over at Urahara, who's look seemed to gaze off in memories of the past. "They can be really tough opponents because you don't know what to expect from them."

"I've come to realize that." Ichigo said.

"That's why they ran when I showed up." Ishida pointed out.

--

__

**MONDAY!**

"Captain Commander Yamamoto said not to worry about it. He said they shouldn't be a problem..." Rukia informed Ishida and Ichigo.

"Class, take your seats." The teacher said coming in while being followed by two students. "These are two new transfers."

"Names Anna! Nice to meet you all! This here is Chisuke!" The blonde said grinning wildly, her eyes landing on the three that were just talking. _Gotcha!_

Ichigo, Rukia and Ishida all stared at the two wide-eyed and suprised. "I should expect this...everytime someone strange pops up they transfer into _my_ class." Ichigo said as they were sat accross the class for once.

"Kurosaki, you should realize it's because everyone's after you." Ishida pointed out.

"Why's everyone gotta be after me?" Ichigo whined as they walked up the stairs to the roof top with Inoue and Chad.

"Because you're the one with the power." Rukia said as they made it to their spot.

"So Kurosaki Ichigo, eh?" They looked over to see Anna and Chisuke.

"What kind of crap are you trying to pull!" Ichigo said on guard.

"I didn't think we were pulling any." Anna smiled, "And beside Kurosaki-chan, I don't want to start anything in this inviroment. Unlike you Shinigami's, we hunters actually like to watch out for humans."

"Why you-" Ichigo said but Ishida cut him off.

"You seem not to be familar with their ways, but I assure you, we do in all of our power to keep everyone safe." Ishida said stepping forward.

"And that's coming from the remaining Quincy, eh?" Anna said smuggly. "You're not one to speak."

"Well theres only two of you-"

"In Karakura town." Anna cut Ichigo off. "So do go and start thinking that we're weak just because there's only two of us, Kurosaki-chan."

"Stop adding -chan!" Ichigo said annoyed.

"Don't think so Kurosaki-chan!" Anna said smiling. "We will see you later, Kurosaki-chan, Kuchiki-chan, Quincy-kun." She said as her and Chisuke left the rooftop.

"Why does Ishida get a -kun, and I'm stuck with a -chan?!" Ichigo yelled as Anna and Chisuke left.

"Ichigo... I get stuck with -chan as well." Rukia pointed out.

"Oh well." Ichigo sighed, "Looks like we're going to get stuck with the case again."

"When don't we when it comes to _this_ town?" They looked over to see Renji.

"Renji!" Rukia and Ichigo both said.

"Yo!" He said jumping off the top of the building. "So those were the two Shinigami Hunters?" He asked as they walked to Urahara's shop.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded.

"They're midgets! I bet Hitsugaya-taichou is taller than the blonde!" Renji laughed.

Rukia opened the door to have Urahara, Anna and Chisuke look up at them. "AHHH!!" Ichigo yelled, "What the hell are you doing here!?" Anna and Ichigo both yelled at eachother.

"I asked you first, Kurosaki-chan!" Anna growled at him.

"-Chan?!" Renji said before cracking up laughing.

Anna and Ichigo glared at eachother, sparks flying. "Ah- ah, Anna-san, you said you wouldn't start anything." Urahara said getting Anna's attention to break.

"Sorry." Anna said sitting down again from accross Urahara. "But it looks like this is our leave. We will speak again, Kisuke-kun." She said as her and Chisuke stood up and left. She glared at Ichigo as they passed him, and he returned the glare.

"Urahara-san, why were they here?" Rukia asked as they all sat down at the table.

"They came to speak. They have nothing against me." He said opening his fan up, "But for you they have a problem with." He said closing it. "They wanted to know about the powers of Quincy." He said looking over to Ishida.

It had hit dusk and everyone was going their seperate ways home, when Ishida felt a presence once he was far enough from everyone else. "I know you're there. Come out." He said turning and looking around for someone to appear. Someone walked out from the shadows, "I knew it..." He said looking at the person.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters. I do however own Anna and Chisuke. :) and the plot of course!**

**Review please! I know you want too! :)**


	3. 3: Ishida's Decession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters. I do however own Anna and Chisuke. :) and the plot of course!**

**Review please! I know you want too! :)**

* * *

Ishida turned around, looking for the person, "Come out! I know you're there!" He called. He heard the footsteps as someone emerged from the shadows, "I knew it..."

_**x.X.3.X.x**_

"I was wondering if I was letting just enough to leak would be enough for you." Anna said pushing her hair back behind her ear. "You are not my enemy, Ishida-kun, but if you will not help me defeat the Shinigami, then you will become my enemy." She said casually. "As you may know, long ago, Shinigami Hunters and Quincy once worked together, but then the Quincy turned against us." She said harshly. "They said that we were to much like those that we tried to eliminate, and for that, we were forced to go against the Quincy's."

"I am unaware of that." Ishida said as they stayed their distance from each other.

"That is why I am informing you." She said a coy smile emerging on her lips. "Shinigami took your grandfather, correct? And now you side with them? Ishida-kun, if it weren't for the Shinigami betraying the code in which they have, your grandfather would still be alive, and you would not be the last Quincy!" Anna said making Ishida think. "Don't just let them play you, use you, and to betray you in the end. If you don't side with us, then you're live will end here."

"Shinigami aren't bad." Ishida said standing up for them.

"You're standing up for those that took the lives of innocent Quincy's?" She asked disgusted at the thought. "Do you not see that they have killed numbers of innocent lives, just to make sure they stay on top?!" She paused, letting him think. "I give you two days time, think about it, then give me your answer... If you refuse, I have no choice but to exterminate the end of Quincys..." She said turning and starting to walk away from him in the opposite direction. "Two days, Ishida-kun." She said holding up two fingers above her head. "Two days..."

--

"Is something wrong with Ishida-kun?" Inoue asked Ichigo and Rukia as they noticed Ishida being by myself once again.

"I don't know..." Ichigo and Rukia both said glancing at eachother.

After the bell rang they all filed out to leave. Ichigo stayed behind, knowing Ishida would be the last to leave. He walked over to Ishida, "What's you problem today?" He demanded to know. Ishida turned and looked at Ichigo, no emotion on his face. "Eh? Ishida... did something... happen?"

Ishida stayed quiet as he grabbed his stuff and got ready to go. "Look!" Ichigo said grabbing Ishida by the colar of his shirt. "Don't go and start doing this again to us, Ishida!" Ichigo said harshly to Ishida.

"If he doesn't want to talk to you, then let him be, Kurosaki-chan." They looked over to see Anna in the doorway. "I don't know why anyone would want to talk to you in the first place." She said swishing her hair out of her face as she turned to leave.

"You have something to do with this, don't you!" Ichigo yelled as he went out of the room. He grabbed Anna by the shoulder, who stopped and faced him, her eyes narrowed to a deadly look. "What the hell did you do to Ishida?!"

"How do you know it's what I did, and not what your _filthy_ kind did to his life." She said, not blinking, or letting up her glare on Ichigo. "Maybe he's come to realize that in the end, your kind will only betray him again, and he'll be dead." It was silent as Ichigo looked at her, and she continue to glare at him. "Now, if you will please. I'm late to my next class." She said brushing off his hand and turning to walk with Chisuke. "Shinigami these days... no manners at all..."

Ichigo turned and watched Ishida leave the classroom, Rukia stepped out of it into the hallway where Ichigo was. "This isn't going to be easy..." Ichigo said, looking at Rukia, who nodded.

--

"Tutasi Ren. You are to going to Karakura town as the Shinigami to overlook that town, since our last one has been injured and needs a replacement." Renji told the naive looking purple haired, blue eyed shinigami.

"Yush! Abarai-fukutaichou, I will not let you down!" Ren yelled as he grabbed her bag. "I'm off to Karakura town!"

"Man- why'd it have to be the town I'm always at..." Renji sighed as he walked away.

--

"I have your answer..." Anna turned around and faced Ishida, a smile slinking onto her lips, as she awaited his answer. "Although I have become one to be on Kurosaki's side, I do still hold my grudge against Shinigami's." He told her, "And hence, I will join you..."

"You've made the righ-" She paused as Ishida formed a bow and arrow and shot at her. "What the-?!"

"You did not let me finish..." He said with a small smile. "I will join you... when hell freezes over."

"Damn you..." Anna cursed as she jumped back, the smile wipped off her face and replaced with a scowl. "You leave me no choice, Ishida-kun." She said as a sword formed at her waist and she pulled it out. "I must kill you."


	4. 4: Dissapearing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or it's characters. I do however own Anna and Chisuke. :) and the plot of course!**

**Review please! I know you want too! :)**

* * *

"I have your answer..." Anna turned around and faced Ishida, a smile slinking onto her lips, as she awaited his answer. "Although I have become one to be on Kurosaki's side, I do still hold my grudge against Shinigami's." He told her, "And hence, I will join you..."

"You've made the righ-" She paused as Ishida formed a bow and arrow and shot at her. "What the-?!"

"You did not let me finish..." He said with a small smile. "I will join you... when hell freezes over."

"Damn you..." Anna cursed as she jumped back, the smile wipped off her face and replaced with a scowl. "You leave me no choice, Ishida-kun." She said as a sword formed at her waist and she pulled it out. "I must kill you."

__

**x.X.4.X.x**

There was a huge explotion of reiatsu and smoke. "Ishida-kun!" Inoue said looking out her window as she was doing lundry.

"Ishida!" Ichigo and Rukia both said looking at eachother. Ichigo popped Kon's pill out of him and put it inside himself popping his shinigami self out. Rukia did the same, popping a mod-soul into her gigai, as the two took off.

"Ishida..." Chad said looking out accross the town.

When Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the scene, the fence to someone's backyard had a hole in it, and a pair of legs hanging out of that hole. On the otherside of the street had a tree, with someone slammed against it, their head hanging low. "Ishida!" Ichigo yelled as he ran over towards the tree. "Ishida!" He said again shaking Ishida a bit.

They heard something move and looked over to see Anna pushing herself out of the hole in the fence. "Heh..." She smirked, brushing off herself. "I told him I'd kill 'im." She said smirking as Ichigo's reiatsu flared.

"You..." He growled.

"This fight doesn't contain you, Shinigami... It's between the Quincy and myself." Anna said standing her ground, glaring at Ichigo. "If you want to fight me, come do it another time." She said looking over at Ishida, "And don't worry, lucky for you, he's still alive." She said looking over as Inoue and Chad arrived.

"Ah! Ishida-kun!" Inoue said running over to him. "Shonou, Ayame! Shoten Kishun! I reject!" She said sending two of her clips out as they put a shield around Ishida and started to heal him.

"I shall bid you adue, Shinigami." She said turning and walking away. She smiled coyly, _maybe now... they will start to take us seriously..._ She thought as she walked away, using Shunpo as she turned the corner.

"Wasn't that Yamitsuki Anna from our class?" Chad asked Ichigo.

"Yes..." Rukia answered for him, as Ichigo still glared off where Anna had left. "Yamitsuki Anna, and Sugoi Chisuke are Shinigami hunters, after Shinigami and apparently Ishida as well."

--

"I don't think they're going to show up to class today..." Ichigo said looking to where Anna and Chisuke usually sat, but they're desks left empty. He looked a row over from them to see Ishida deep in thought.

"Do you think Ishida-kun is going to be all right?" Inoue asked them.

"I really can't tell you..." Ichigo sighed as the bell rang._What was that attack that she used that caused that explosion to happen?!_

Ishida thought back to the previous night_._

_He was shooting his arrows at her when she called out something, "Modica" She said as a bright light on the ground appeared in a circle around them. "Incurso!" She said as the circle closed in, he shot at the light, his arrows desinigrating as they collided. He remembered being hit by the light, a loud yell coming from himself as he was thrown back, as she was. Smoke filled the air as his reiatsu flared greatly before dimming to a small buzz of reiatsu._

He clenched his hands into fists_, What was that attack?! What language?_

_--_

"Anna-san..." Chisuke said sitting down next to Anna who was laying on the futon staring at the ceiling. She didn't move at all, except her eyes which landed on Chisuke. "Anna-san... You need to take your medicine..." Chisuke said holding out a cup of red liquid. Anna sat up and took it slowly, downing the cool liquid quickly.

"That Quincy is stronger than we thought, Chisuke..." She said crushing the cup that had the medicine in it. "I couldn't kill him with the Modica and Incurso combo..."

"As one would figure from the last Quincy." Chisuke nodded. "What about his father, is he not still alive?"

Anna stopped and thought about it for a second. A smile formed on her face as Chisuke sat there, thinking too.

_--_

"They haven't made a move in a couple of days, do you think they'll attack again soon?" Rukia asked the group.

"I don't know. Maybe they moved on because they realized how strong and powerful we were." Ichigo said cockily.

"Yeah...right..." Rukia said negatively.

"But it was so strange... remember...?" Ichigo asked them, thinking back on that day.

_"Sensei, do you know if anything is wrong with Yamitsuki-kun and Sugoi-kun?" Inoue asked the teacher._

_"Gomen, Orihime, I don't know who those people are..." The teacher replied apologetically."They've already erased themselves from school..." Ichigo said, "And no one remembered them... even Keigo..."_

"They'll come out again soon... I'm sure of it." Rukia said as they arrived at Urahara's shop.


End file.
